Foreigners
by KaimelarTheDreamer
Summary: Sequel to A New Super Hero. Rosie and Peter Parker have started a life together. Rosie is a teacher without a class to teach. Peter is a leading scientific mind in the research of genetics and a certain billionaire in Gotham takes notice and hires Peter to be his head genetics scientists. And Rosie manages to get a job teaching science and math at a school nearby school.
1. Chapter 1:Introductions

Chapter 1: Introductions

Dick Grayson P.O.V.

The class was getting antsy. Our teacher was running late, and usually when teachers ran late, that meant that they were quitting teaching in Gotham because of the fact that it was crazy and that they would rather live in Metropolis or Manhattan. I looked on either side and behind me to where three of my best friends, Barbra, Wally, and Megan sat. Wally sat to my right, Barbra to my left, and Megan was behind me. Wally leaned over and asked, "What do you think the chances are that Mrs. Column quit and it's all because Gotham is filled to the brim with villains?"

"The chances are 1 to 200." I responded after calculating the problem in my head.

"I was just joking, man. I seriously didn't need to know. You've been spending to much time with your _extracurricular activities mentor_. You need to take a break from him and spend some time with your rich care taker, Bruce Wayne." Wally commented.

The Young Justice League knew each others names, but not who the big Leaguers were behind the mask. Wally had no clue that while I was spending time with Bat-man, I was also spending time with Bruce.

"You wouldn't believe how much time I spend with Bruce." I retorted.

"Who on Earth would they find this time to replace Mrs. Column? I mean, she is, or was, teaching biology honors and geometry honors. Those classes are hard to teach, or at least that's what I heard from the teachers. Not only that, teachers who are willing to teach in Gotham are decreasing every day." Barbra moaned. "And my dad will want another conference with another new teacher." She placed her head in between her arms on her desk.

"Megan, if we end up getting a new teacher, again, would you read this one's mind to see what he or she is like, please?" Wally whispered/begged. "That way I can tell if they appreciate my kind of comedy and they won't call my 'rents in for poor behavior or to question my sanity.'

"I already told you Wally, I will not read anyone's mind unless it totally called for and we have no other choice." She hissed back.

Just then the principal opened the door and walked in. Someone tried to follow but he turned around and whispered to the person and he closed the door, then he walked to the front of the class, cleared his voice and said, "As you have all probably guessed, Mrs. Column has quit her job and you will receive a new teacher." The whole class groaned. "Now this is the first time that this teacher will have actually taught a class and I want you to behave well, not only for her sake, but for yours. This young woman is intelligent and graduated college, along with her husband, at the age of twenty-one. She graduated just last spring, majoring in mathematics and science. She specializes in genetics. She has been declared sane, but please, don't test just how sane she is."

This got the whole class whispering. The school is getting so desperate for teachers that they're actually hiring ones that are possibly insane? Not a good sign. The door opened and was carefully slammed behind as a tall woman strode in. Her long blond hair was pulled into a tight, high ponytail and she wore a grey business suit, complete with a grey skirt that went to her knees and a pair of black heels. She had a Californian tan and her eyes royal blue eyes, and in her right hand she held a brown briefcase and on her left hand, a ring was on her ring finger and a watch on her wrist.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Salem," she said in a brisk and angered tone, "but I believe my students will not test my sanity. I am, and will always be, sane. You have no right to expose that kind of information about me and I assure you I am one of the few teachers that will not quit because of Gotham's criminals, but comments like that will make me reconsider. I am quite sure there will be another school out there willing to take me, now if you would please leave _my _classroom so that I may start to teach these students."

Our principal and the students mouths were gaping open in complete surprise. The teacher glared at the principal as he backed out of the door, and once he left she turned so she faced the entire class and smiled the smile of a nice and caring person. "Now class, I assure you that I am as sane as any person can be. I'm quite sure that my name may clear up most of your questions. My name is Mrs. Rosie Parker."

The name set off a series of whispers that rushed around the classroom. If this is who I think it is, then it certainly clears up the whole questionable sanity part. "Would your maiden name be Maria?" Wally asked impulsively.

"Wally!" Barbra, Megan, and I snapped at once. "Sorry, Mrs. Parker."

"It's okay. My maiden name is Maria and Peter Parker is my husband, and once again, I assure you that I am quite sane." She calmly replied.

I wasn't entirely convinced and through the mind link I asked M'gann, _Check her mind for any signs of insanity. If she is insane she could be a threat to the class. I mean seriously, you know what her child hood was like?_

_No, not really. I don't think I had arrived on Earth yet when she was a kid._

Wally popped into the conversation at that moment. _Rosie supposedly has been kidnapped, injured, and supposedly killed multiple times by some of Manhattan's major baddies because her dad is one of the best cops in the United States and once she was mistaken for the super hero Hazardous Dreamer. _

_Yeah, I see why you want me check out her sanity. Should we tell Barbra what I'm doing?_

_It would probably be for the best if we did, _I responded, _She needs to be ready in case Mrs. Parker is actually insane. If she can survive all of those things that happened to her, there has to be some kind of mental scaring. we just need to see how extent the damage is._

We quickly alerted Barbra to our plan and then we sent M'gann in. Then we turned to the board where Mrs. Parker was assigning the class some work to do at home and in class that we would be using tomorrow so she could get to know us and our names better.

* * *

><p><span>M'gann P.O.V.<span>

I dove into Mrs. Parker's mind. At first there was nothing more than a static buzz, but then I came face to face with a wall made out of yellow, crackling, energy. It appeared to surround her mind and when I tried to go through it, it gave me a slight shock. I wonder, could she be telepathic, like me? Maybe she was one of those mutants that were popping up everywhere among humans. There was also a slight chance that a telepathic had taught her how to block out telepathy. I kept on pushing myself at the wall, despite the sharp shocks I wold receive, in hopes that I could break through. I gave a mental battle cry and telepathically said, "Let me in!"

I allowed my mind to open just enough to let a reply come through, but I wasn't expecting one. "Oh, and why should I? I don't know you or why you're in here in the first place. You are not a mutant, that much I can tell by the presence your mind presents." Her voice had a strange sense of power to it

"How can I gain access to your mind?" I pleaded. "It's for the safety of those around you."

"I've already had my mind checked. I am perfectly sane and will not take anything out on those around me. Your reason to enter my mind is null and void. I have no reason to trust you into my mind, even though I can control what you see and hear, as I have been trained to do."

"Okay, I shall tell you who I am as a show of trust. I am Miss Martian, a hero from Young Justice."

"A show of trust... very brave indeed. Very well, you can enter, but I will my protect my own personal thoughts and secrets and I recommend you do the same, after all, I may mean you no harm, but I am no telepathic and I only know how to protect my own mind and not how to leave another alone when it surrounds mine."

Suddenly, small portions of the energy gate were lifted and I was able to enter parts of her mind. I saw images of her at high school. Talking to a male brunette while walking to class, her leaning over to kiss the same brunette while using crutches, being attacked by a strange alien creature, being socked by a blond jock and pure anger as she glared at the jock. I saw images of of her else where, like home and restaurants. She was attacked by the Goblin in her own home, receiving some major injuries, and a restaurant falling down around her. All these images came with feelings like defiance, anger, pain, sadness, love, and passion. But insanity was never one. Sometimes she felt like her life was insanity, but she herself was not insane.

I tried to go through the wall that protected sections of her mind but I never succeed. Whoever taught her how to block telepathics taught her well. I soon gave up and withdrew.

When I came back to focus on the real world, my friends looked at me with concern. "You okay?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, just fine. A little tired though." I replied.

"You sure? You started breaking out in sweat and so did Mrs. Parker, she was able to continue with the lesson, but she did pause for a minute or two." Robin commented. "Do you think she's a problem? No normal person has been able to fight or even sense your telepathy before."

"I don't think she is. She's perfectly sane, but she has been trained by someone on how to block telepathics. She's had a crazy life, that's for certain, but I think she's okay." I replied.

"We still have to report this to Batman though. You know that right?" Barbra commented.

"Yeah. Could one of you explain what we're going over?"

* * *

><p><span>Batman P.O.V.<span>

I looked at the group of teenagers who were muttering and conversing among themselves. Some talking about the days events, and others, which was most of them, were guessing why I was here in person. As for why I was here, I wasn't so sure myself. Well, I knew why I was here, but I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing. Part of me said that they needed this training to be better heroes and another part of me said that we barely know these heroes that we asked to do the job, but they were good at this and at times even above me when it came to solo or duo fighting, and I had no time to teach the group myself. Ah, might as well get it over with.

"Alright team," I called, "I have decided that it's time that all of you are trained more in the art of crime fighting with or without one partner." They all groaned, thinking that I would be their trainer. "So, I have decided to call in a couple of heroes who have some time to teach you after school hours. For there assistance I am allowing them to start fighting crime in Gotham, which appears to be there new headquarters." Everyone gasped. Yes, I was actually letting a couple of heroes move into Gotham, but it was necessary. I was finding that I couldn't take on all the crooks in Gotham. They were just to many crimes happening at once. My goal was to protect the citizens of Gotham and I couldn't do that if I got all territorial. It also would be easier for them to help than the League because they would live in Gotham and they wouldn't have to fly, drive, or whatever else they did, to get here. Not only that, but the League should only use the League if there was trouble that the heroes in the area couldn't handle.

Aqualad spoke up and asked, "When will they come? And who are they?"

"They should be coming any minute and as for who they are... I'll let them introduce themselves." I responded.

As if on cue, the zeta-tubes whirred to life and announced, "Access granted. Spider-man C27 and Hazardous Dreamer C28."

That sent the whole team in an uproar. They hung out with more famous super heroes everyday but they still got excited over two heroes they never met. Amazing.

The two heroes strode over to the team. "Hey, who knew we had fans outside of New York." Spider-man commented.

"Please forgive me if I do not know you two very well," Miss Martian started, "but I have not been on Earth for that long."

A smile snuck it's way across Dreamer's blood red lips as she saw the alien, but she kept it hidden in a way that only Robin and I would've noticed the small piece of body language.

"I think I'll enjoy teaching this group." Dreamer commented.


	2. Chapter 2: Never A Straight Answer

Chapter 2: Never a Straight Answer

M'gann P.O.V.

"Read their minds, Miss Martian. Find out whether they will be a problem or not." Batman ordered.

I looked at him in surprise. "You mean my uncle hasn't done it yet?"

"No, he's busy elsewhere." He commented, but did not elaborate. He gestured for me to continue.

I looked at the two heroes and asked, "Okay, who's first?"

Spider-man took a brave step forward and I entered his mind. Once again, there was a slight static but that that fade away to show a wall made out of webbing standing in my way. _Ugh... _I moaned. _Let me guess, you got special training? _Seems like everyone was getting lessons on how to block a telepathic.

A light laughter broke out. _And let me guess, you've encountered something similar._

_Yeah, my teacher. _His laughter stopped. _You have to let me in so I can find out if you're trustworthy._

_Do I have the right to keep my secret identity and/or any clues of my secret identity a secret?_

_Yes, I just need to be able to feel and understand your intentions._

_Fair enough. _And with that he lifted certain parts of his webbed wall, just like Mrs. Parker had.

I saw parts of Spider-man's life flash by, from fighting villains solo to his colleagues being at his side. Spider-man tended to mentally mute certain parts that seemed like he might give something away. There was one seen I was able to see through his eyes that made me want to cry. They were doing something on top State Empire Building, he wouldn't allow me to see what, but it felt important to him. Dreamer was projecting a screen of electricity into the sky, the strain evident on her face. Then, all of a sudden, the screen vanished and Dreamer collapsed onto the ground like a limp rag doll. I heard Spider-man scream her name and run over to her with fear forcing his heart to beat wildly. He sat down and placed her head in his lap and went to touch her neck for a pulse as he shouted at her to stay with him. Love pumped through his veins as he in vain tried to find a pulse. He couldn't find one and in his despair he ripped off his mask and began to sob uncontrollably over her. His tears landed on and were absorbed by the yellow mask that resided on Dreamer's face. Who I assume was Whisper also came over from the villains he had been fighting and bowed his head mournfully at the loss of his comrade. But then I could hear a voice murmur something that was audible but Spider-man muted from me. He slowly opened his eyes and Dreamer smiled tiredly at him. He quickly jammed his lips onto hers and that's where the memory ends.

When I pulled out of his mind I looked at Spider-man and Dreamer in awe, especially Dreamer. She had been as good as dead but she had come back. They had so much love and loyalty to each other I realized how hollow they must feel since they can never show there love due to the threat that it would present to Mr. and Mrs. Parker.

Hazardous Dreamer noticed my look and glared at her companion. "What did you show her?" She growled.

"You-you nearly died? In the rescue attempt you nearly died?" I stuttered. I knew that it was a possibility being a hero that I could die, or another hero could, but to here that it nearly happened to someone with her reputation seemed to be unthinkable, even to me who knew a lot less than everyone else.

There was a series of whats and reallys from everyone in the team. Dreamer turned to him and gave a dirty glare that said he was going to pay later and she stepped forward for her turn.

When I went into her mind I saw huge walls of crackling energy not unlike my teacher's. Needless to say, the mind read finished without issue. But I did later mention to Batman the similarities. He looked confused and then I had to explain that I had a new teacher.

* * *

><p><span>Dick Grayson P.O.V.<span>

I honestly didn't want Bruce to find out that I had a new teacher. Like Barbra's father, he wanted to want to have a meeting with the new teacher. He also thought it would be productive to have the Commish over too so that the new teacher's time was saved. He still had no clue who the teacher was and had also invited the husband over. Man, he was he going to be surprised to find out that the husband was actually one of his employees. His lead scientist in the genetics field in fact. So, now I was all dressed up and waiting nervously for the arrival of Gordon, Barbra, and Mr. and Mrs. Parker. I stared outside my window where dark, grey storm clouds hung over our house as usual and they looked like they were about to let it pour.

The moment the doorbell ringed it began to pour. I knew that Alfred was probably opening the door right now to let one of the two pairs in and Bruce would be close on heels just have had left the bat-cave. "Dick!" a voice called. Speak of the devil and he shall call your name.

"Coming Bruce!" I called. I quickly ran out of the room and down a flight of stairs and then took a couple of rights and left to get to the front door. The newly arrived guest consisted of Gordon and Barbra. "Hey Barbra! Hello Commissioner Gordon." Bruce stood next to them just having finished a discussion with Gordon and Alfred stood attentively at the door, as if he expected my teacher to ring the bell any second.

"Hey Dick!" Barbra responded and she waved at me. "Are they here yet?"

"No, I have no clue when they're going to arrive."

Bruce took over from there. "Well, I said around 6 and it's only 5:32. They should be here soon. As for the rest of us while we wait for our honored guests to arrive, let's go sit down at the dining room table. We don't Alfred's famous goose to get cold." He rubbed his hands together as if to show his eagerness to dig into Alfred's cooked goose, and he was, but that was just a very un-Batman like thing to do. "Alfred, will you bring our guests to the dining room once they've arrived?"

"Of course, Master Bruce."

"Thank you, Alfred."

Barbra nearly gasped at all the goodies and delicacies lined up on our long table when we reached the dining room. "I had no clue what your new teacher and her husband's dislikes and likes were, so I told Alfred to cook up anything he wanted to." Bruce commented. There were hamburgers, cheeseburgers, pizza, many other junk food items, and a few more refined foods like caviar and escargot and stuff like that.

"If anything will keep that new teacher around it'll be your butler's cooking Wayne." The Commissioner joked.

The moment we had all gotten comfortable in our seats is when the doorbell rang. A few minutes later to figures in dripping wet ponchos. one red and one blue, appeared with Alfred who was insisting that it really would be no trouble at all to take their ponchos. The figures reluctantly submitted to his pleas. One handed a small black velvet like purse to their companion and removed their poncho first. It was of course, Mrs. Parker. Her long, golden hair was down in waves that reached to her shoulder. Her dress had two fingers wide straps and it went to just above her knees and it was a sapphire blue that had sparkles all over it like a twinkling night as it turns into dawn and showed that she had curves as well as a fit body. Her earrings and choke necklace were of the same color as her dress. She wore a golden bracelet on her right wrist while her usual watch occupied her left, even though it obviously contrasted with her outfit. Her wedding ring was where it should be and it was made of a smooth and shiny gold. Pure gold by the looks of it. She completed the ensemble with a pair of black stilettos.

Then she took her purse back so her husband could remove his poncho. Peter had shaggy brown hair that fell into his eyes and he wore a simple grey business suit. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting," Peter said, "but Rosie took forever to decide what to wear. She didn't want to be to fancy and she didn't want to be casual."

Mrs. Parker gave her husband a look with her royal blue eyes that said, _you didn't need to tell them that. _ Mr. Parker just shrugged.

Bruce looked surprised by Mr. Parker's presence, and Mrs. Parker a little bit too. "Peter?" He said in shock. Mr. Parker nodded his head. "Well, don't be afraid to sit down." Bruce managed.

Once the Parkers had taken their seats and we had served ourselves Mrs. Parker commented, "When we first came in here you appeared to be surprised by us. Did the children not tell who we are?"

"No, Barbra didn't. I thought it was because she might've done something to get on your bad side. " Gordon replied and gave Barbra a questioning look. "What about Dick?" He turned towards Bruce.

"No, he didn't. Though I did guess it must be an old colleague or friend of mine he wanted to surprise me with." Bruce explain. "I was have right in a way. It turned out that Peter, my leading scientist in genetics, is married to Dick's new teacher. When Dick said that his teacher promised that Gotham's criminals wouldn't get rid of her, I thought his teacher must've been overly cocky. But now that I know who said it, I must say, that I believe I believe it." He finished, slipping in a unlikely to be noticed compliment.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne." My teacher replied in between bites of food.

Bruce appeared a little surprised, but he that well and said, "Please Mrs. Parker, call me Bruce."

"Only if you call me Rosie." She retorted.

"Very well, Rosie. So, how did you two get so interested in genetics? And Peter how do you manage to find a seemingly endless supply of mutated cells?" Bruce asked.

They both visibly stiffened, and everyone in the room but Gordon seemed to notice. "Wait a second, Wayne Industries is messing with mutated cells from mutants?" He asked with a degree of alarm.

"Don't worry Commissioner, we're only studying them. We want to see if this is the next step in evolution or if it's just a condition that's becoming extraordinarily common." Bruce replied calmly before returning to the couple. "So, what about my questions?"

Peter spoke first, "My father was a genetics scientist before he left and I've just always been interested in that region of science, but I am well educated in most of the branches of sciences and mathematics as well."

He appeared tense and the rest of his body language suggested that this was true, but he was leaving something out. I noted that. I wondered what Rosie would say. Would it be true? She didn't have any obvious connection to science like Peter, unless you count the fact that her blue eyes technically made her a mutant.

"I excelled in all academics like Peter, but I didn't actually become fully interested in genetics until I worked with Peter as an intern under Dr. Connors." Rosie replied.

I recognized this also as a partial truth and her right eye fluttered ever so slightly. It would've been marked off as nothing, even by a family member, unless the observing person not only had been taught to read body language, but had been taught by Batman himself.

Peter tensed even more, ever so slightly. He had noticed. Even if he knew that her right eye fluttered when she lied, he wouldn't have noticed unless they had worked together to make her twitch unnoticeable by having her lie over and over to him. They had a secret that they didn't want anyone else to know. That could explain the barriers around Rosie's mind that M'gann had encountered. I looked over to Bruce and he nodded his head just a bit to let me know that he had noticed as well.

"Okay, what about my second question, Peter?"

"As I told you and everyone else at work, I have a mutant donating the cells in hopes that if normal homo sapiens study them that we will fear their kind less because we'll know them better, in a way." Peter responded stiffly.

"Do you know this mutant personally?"

Rosie flinched. They've had practice hiding their reactions, I noted. If I weren't Robin and Bruce wasn't Batman, then no normal human could probably detect these subtle reactions.

"I think that's kind of obvious. They would have to know me well enough that they knew they could trust me not to spill their identity and to hand over cells that came from their body."

He told the full truth that time. It would have been an obvious lie if he had said no, as he had explained.

They rest of the dinner went relatively smooth as we left the sensitive topic and moved onto more lighter conversations. At one point Barbra had to go to the bathroom and I volunteered to show her the way. I explained to her the reactions of the Parkers during that certain subject. She agreed that something strange was going on. All of our guests left around 9 pm due to the fact that tomorrow was Monday, and half of us needed our sleep for school in the morning.

* * *

><p><span>Barbra P.O.V.<span>

Everyone in class chatted excitedly about today's assignment that was due in Biology Honors. Everyone had turned in a sample of DNA to Mrs. Parker a few weeks ago, and days later she had returned with certain results that we had to turn into a report about ourselves. A loud **_CRASH!_ **echoed throughout the room.

"Okay class, settle down." Mrs. Parker said as she set down her crash symbols. She brought them to school everyday and used them to get our attention anytime we got too loud. I could see why she used them, they were very effective. "Now, I know that most of you are excited to share your projects today but due to the fact that there is thirty of you and only one hour of class time, we'll only be able to go through about twelve people, and that'll be in alphabetical order."

The part of the class with names further down the alphabet groaned. "Okay Zoe Alan, you're up first dear." I would've thought that it was ironic that a girl who's last name started at the beginning of that alphabet had a first name that started at the end of it, if there had not been a sudden interruption.

As soon as the words had left her mouth, a large portion of the wall was torn open. Our classroom was on the fourth story and was a corner of the building, therefore susceptible to being easily attacked or damaged by fighting villains, but the villain that appeared before me was one that I didn't know and it didn't even appear to be human or mutant. It was a mixture of red and black and had strange tendrils that writhered around it. It's body almost appeared liquid and always seemed to be moving. It had white pointy eyes and a smile that showed all of of its sharp and long teeth.

I may not have recognized it, but Mrs. Parker sure did. Her eyes widened in a mixture of fear and confusion, but she still took only a split second to react. "Class, it's time to earn some extra P.E. credit and run!" We all got up from our seats and ran towards the door at the back of the classroom.

The thing stretched its arm out and sent several desks flying across the room, blocking our only escape route. "No one goes anywhere!" It hissed. "At least, not without a body bag." It cackled.

We all huddled in a corner and Mrs. Parker stood in a defensive stance in front of us. I felt frustrated at not being able to help without revealing my identity, and I saw the same frustration on Dick's, Wally's, and Megan's faces.

"You leave my students alone Shadow Carnage, it's me you want. How did you survive the fight anyway?" Mrs. Parker said with surprising courage as she eyed her crash symbols which were only a few feet from her.

Shadow Carnage noticed and knocked them out of her reach. They landed with a clatter and he hissed in pain temporarily. So, sound vibrations were his weakness. "You know I love to kill, Rosie. I wasss quite surprised when you survived my attack, and as I told the late Rand 'Humans and their heroics... admirable but useless.'" He hissed. "As for my survival, I left my previous host before the building exploded and collapsed."

"Why are you after me now? Why did you wait so long?"

They creature's face contorted into a snarl, "Enough talk! Now it's time for you to die!" It said as it lashed out at her. Mrs. Parker was able to jump out of reach of the first clawed hand, but the second one grabbed a leg when she was in mid-jump and pulled her down to the ground with a hard thud. Then Mrs. Parker showed surprising amounts of strength as she twisted and fought to get the creature off her leg, eventually succeeding, but not without the clawed fiend leaving a long, angry red scratch down her calf and a tear on her skirt. She quickly got to her feet and ran towards the crash symbols on the ground. The creature lashed out at her again and grabbed her by the waist crying out, "Why are so hard to kill?!"

My teacher screamed in pain and anguish and I saw drops of blood splatter on the ground beneath her as the creature slowly buried its claws in her sides. She fought to get free and did. Shadow Carnage hissed in surprise at her ability to escape his grasps. When she landed on the ground I saw five relatively shallow wholes on each side and a long scratch along her back that were oozing blood. I heard a student faint somewhere behind me. Mrs. Parker shakily stayed on her feet and again made a mad dash towards the crash symbols. Again the creature lashed out again but this time she evaded his grasp, barely. She received a scratch on her upper right arm but continued to run. When she reached the symbols she picked them and began to quickly crash them together. The creature began to writher and it clutched its head screaming, "Noooo!" It began to heave and it looked like it was being peeled off a body that appeared to be underneath it. It soon fell off onto the floor with a splash and the goo made a mad crawl towards the hole in the wall where it made its successful escape, leaving it's latest host on the ground unconscious. The moment the creature left, Rosie stopped her mad banging and slid down the wall behind as she tried to clench her sides and her arm all at the same side.

The students who could stomach the sight of our bloody teacher surrounded her in concern. I saw that out of all her injuries, the worst probably was the cut on her arm. It appeared to be deeper than it first appeared and it looked like it may have cut into some muscle. We stood in a protective circle around her until the medics arrived to take her down to the ambulances on a stretcher. I prayed she'd be alright.

* * *

><p><span>Peter Parker P.O.V.<span>

I carefully handed another set of my wife's cells to my current partner so he could place them under the microscope that would project strands of her DNA onto a screen for us to observe. "I don't think that this is your everyday mutation like that blue-eyed stuff." My partner commented once we started viewing the strands of DNA. "Most mutations are generally missing a gene or something, but this mutant's DNA seems to have all new types of genes and DNA sequences."

"I see what you're talking about. I've noticed that too. I think that's more support for our evolution hypothesis." I replied. "I also-" I was cut off when Trisha, my personal secretary, walked into the room.

"Dr. Parker?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Wayne would like to see you in his office now. He says it's an emergency." She responded.

I was out of that room faster than I normally would, but my worst fear had come to mind. Maybe Rosie or I gave something away last night at dinner, and he figured us out. After all, Rosie figured out who M'gann was, and through her she found out who Robin, KF, Bat-girl, and Batman were with relative ease. How hard would it be for the Dark Knight to figure out our identities? I reached his office relatively quickly, which was basically running as fast as I could without attracting unwanted attention. When I got there Bruce raised an eyebrow and asked, "You got here fast. Do you already know what's happening at the school?"

My heart fluttered with relief and worry. Okay, so he didn't know our secret, but something was happening at the school. "No, I don't. What's happening?" I asked with concern.

"A strange creature that the authorities have identified as Shadow Carnage, a creature from your home-state and a previous attacker of Rosie, is attacking the classroom your wife is teaching in. We have no clue if there are any fatalities as of yet, but you have the rest of the day off Mr. Parker. I recommend you use it to check on your wife." Bruce explained.

Once again, I left the room with unnatural speed and I quickly to the parking lot and into my car. It was to risky to go by webs. By the time I got to the school, the whole thing was obviously over. Students crowded outside the school, and a certain group of student were separated and surrounded by medical staff who were giving them all a check up. I ran over to the group, ignoring the officers that tried to bar my way. When I reached the group I cried, "What happened to your teacher? Where is she? What happened to my wife?" When a few of the students bowed or ducked their heads, a creeping sense of horror and despair came over me as I assumed the worst.

Then a medical staff walked up to me and asked, "Are you Rosie Parker's husband?"

"Yes, yes I am." I said and a small spark of hope came to life in my chest. The doctor, nurse, or whatever had used "are", a present tense, not "was", a pass tense.

"Your wife received several lacerations, but she's going to be alright. We're going to take her to the hospital to get her patched up and she should be able to go home in a few hours. She'll have to wear a sling for a few weeks because a muscle in her right arm was cut and she'll need to take it easy, but she can resume teaching tomorrow as long as it doesn't present her any stress or extraneous work."

"Can I talk with her?"

"No, she's currently unconscious due to medication but you can ride in the ambulance with her." And that's exactly what I did. I stayed with her the whole time, even when the doctors tried to get me to leave when they were going to give her stitches. I stayed and watched over Rosie like the good husband I tried to be and I didn't leave her side until she woke up and we left for hope.


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Connections

Chapter 3: Strange Connections

Dick Grayson P.O.V.

I had expected to find a sub, a new teacher, or no one at all when I got to school early the day after the attack. The light on in the classroom had my last guess eliminated, but it was yet to be seen who was in there. I slowly opened the door and observed the classroom. The part of the wall that Shadow Carnage had torn down had a temporary fix made out of wood and some nails. I guessed that it would be repaired by night or over the weekend. Other than that major deformity, there was nothing else that was different in the classroom, at least that was the case with the inanimate objects. The desks were back in their rows and the blood had been clean off the floor and the wall. As the for the animate objects, one was familiar and surprising while the other was slightly less familiar and not as surprising with the other person being in their present state. The familiar person, of course, was none other than Mrs. Parker herself. Her right arm was bandaged and in a sling, as well as her her left leg, the leg Shadow Carnage had scratched, which was visible due to her skirt that reached just below her knees. I also had enough to assume that her sides were bandaged as well due to the fact that her torso appeared a bit bulgy all around. The other person was one I'd only seen three times, once at Bruce's company building, a second time when he and Mrs. Parker had been invited to dine with us, and then yesterday, just after the attack when he was frantically searching for his love. Dr. Parker was currently righting our Warm Up on the blackboard while arguing with his wife sat behind her desk.

"I told you that I would do first period's Warm Up. No one would see me do it." She snapped.

"I'd let you if you could, and if not only your doctor, but Xavier and Hank, had said you could do it without further pain or injury." Peter replied calmly to his wife. "I know you heal faster than most people, Rosie, but not that fast."

I suddenly got an idea poking around in my noggin. What if Mrs. Parker was the mutant that was giving her cells to Dr. Parker? That would explain her faster than normal healing abilities, it was scientifically proven that every mutant healed faster than an ordinary human. The rate of healing dealt with the mutant though. Some healed serious wounds in a few days, if not a few hours, while others had a recovery time that was half the time of a normal humans. That would also explain her unnatural speed and strength she presented yesterday. I questioned the conclusion that Mrs. Parker could be a mutant, but I didn't entirely dispel the idea.

"I can move my arm just fine. Watch." And like a stubborn little kid she tried to demonstrate that she could. She slowly and shakily started to move her arm out of the sling. It was a few inches out when she let out a gasp of pain as well as a small whimper and her arm fell back into the sling and she clutched it gingerly.

"I told you." Peter commented, not turning his head or offering his wife any comfort. I thought that was harsh, but the way that they both held themselves, I could only guess that this situation had happened before, and more than once.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Parker?" I asked, finally making my presence in the doorway known.

Both her and Dr. Parker snapped their heads my direction. "Hello, Dick." Mrs. Parker said slowly. "I'm fine. I guess I just want myself to recover faster than I can. How much did you hear?"

"Not much. Do you guys really know _the _Charles Xavier?"

"Yeah, we do. I once dated his daughter, Stephanie Xavier, when I thought Rosie was dead for the second time. Rosie's met the guy a couple of times due to her interest in genetics and the fact that she's been confused with one of his students." Peter said as he turned back to his work.

I know what you're thinking, no one knows that Xavier teaches a school for mutants, right? Wrong. The school was found out a few years ago because one of the students had brought someone he believed to be a trustworthy friend to the mansion and the next day the information was out and Xavier was forced to admit that he was not only housing mutants, but teaching them to control their powers as well.

"You mean that Hazardous Dreamer was a student of his? I thought she was only just an honorary X-Men." I commented. Rosie flinched slightly at the first sentence and Peter tensed as if he realized he had just said something he shouldn't.

"Yeah..." Peter replied.

Just then the bell rang. I took my seat and as my fellow classmates started to arrive. Mrs. Parker explained that Dr. Parker would be helping with class today and that tomorrow she would select a student to help her until her arm healed.

* * *

><p><span>Kid Flash P.O.V.<span>

We waited around for our newer mentors to show up, or at least, one of them. Spider-man had shown up last night without Dreamer, his excuse being that she couldn't come. It caused us some worry and concern at first, but Spider-man assured us that she was alive, just unable to show. We figured of she wasn't able to show last night, she wouldn't show for a a day or two more, unless she was only sick was one of those twenty-four hour bugs.

"Access granted. Spider-man C27 and Hazardous Dreamer C28." The zeta-tubes announced. We all looked towards the two as they walked into the training area. Well, one walked... the other limped.

"Good afternoon, Young Justice team. As you can see, only one of us is fit enough to train with you guys, so Dreamer just going to supervise this time around." Spider-man announced.

"I'm going to help in every way I can though. Since one of the exercises we'll be doing today involves aiding and defending an injured teammate, I'll be playing the role the injured teammate." Dreamer added as she tried to stand as straight as she could without applying a lot of weight on her left leg.

Hmmm... Her injuries were a lot like my teacher's. Her right arm was in a sling, and it was obvious from the strange way that her costume stretched over her body that she had bandages around her torso and left leg. Could they be one and the same? Naaaa. Years ago there had been the same mix up but that turned out to be a ruse by one of their foes.

But then I looked over to Robin and I saw that expression on his face. It was his "I just found another clue" face, and it was being directed at our instructors. My idea then became more of a suspicion. If Robin thinks something could be true, there is quite a chance that it is.

"What happened to you?" I asked reflexively. Everyone gave me the "shut up, Wally" glare.

"A couple of thugs got lucky last night when I was out on my own. Spidey found me before I bled to death, but after I defeated those crooks." Dreamer explained.

"Then how come it wasn't mentioned on the news or newspaper? Someone would've noticed a pool of blood and knocked out thugs." Robin brought up, suspicion in his tone.

Dreamer narrowed her royal blue eyes, the eyes that looked so much like my teacher's. Her golden ponytail swayed a bit as she shifted her weight. Her hair was also a lot like my teacher's. Her blood red lips also looked like my teachers, but her lips were naturally that way while my teacher probably used lipstick. The only difference that kept me from total belief was her pale appearance. My teacher had a Californian tan. There was no way that you could have a Californian tan at one time and have a white sheet of paper colored skin the next.

"I don't know." Dreamer replied. "Maybe they just haven't found the blood with the tied up criminals yet or some crook that didn't want any evidence of to be seen got it all cleaned up. Who knows for sure?"

Spider-man clapped his hands together and announced, "Okay, how about we start that training session."

* * *

><p><span>Hazardous Dreamer P.O.V.<span>

I was finally fully healed and back in action. Spidey and I had just finished a wonderful and fulfilling training session with the kids and I knew that I would see four very sore kids in class in the next morning. Right now I'm currently in the middle of a rooftop run with my beloved Spider-man.

Spidey and I were running across the rooftops of some apartment complexes in a wealthier part of town when we heard the sound of tires screeching, glass and metal breaking, and a chilling laughter that followed the sounds of chaos and destruction. We stopped in our tracks the moment we heard the laugh and shivered at the sound that was so much like the evil cackle of our ex-foe, The Green Goblin. We quickly resumed our race towards a building that was a few streets down due to a scream that echoed throughout the city.

When we arrived at the scene there was a van that had plowed through the glass windows and remained in the window frame, a couple of overweight goons with drama masks, and a clown looking man was dancing around the scene, watching greedily as his men carried the priceless jewelry from Dave's Jewelry Store to the back of their van.

"No Batsy in sight boys!" The Joker laughed, but then he frowned. "It's no fun to steel and harm innocent people when there is no one to make it a challenge." He pouted.

The Spider and I took that as our cue, and jumped at our foes from the rooftops. Spidey aimed a kick at the Joker as I leaped onto the shoulders of one of his overweight goons. The man struggled as he tried to pull me off but my hands held tight in his head and my knees had a firm grip on his shoulders. I quickly dispatched him with a quick punch to the back of his head. I jumped off the mountainous man and yelled, "Timber!", just as he crashed with a heavy thud to the ground.

I was about to pounce on the next goon when I heard my partner give a pain filled scream. I quickly turned around to see the Joker laughing as he stood over a sizzling, but still alive, Spider-man with his joy buzzer raised for another attack and to give another electrical shock. "Ha! You think that you second rate heroes can fill in the Bat's spot? Think again."

"Spidey!" I called. "Let's switch." He nodded and quickly slipped away from the Joker and dashed after the last goon as I made my way to the Joker.

I got a couple of punches in before the Joker realized what had happened and somehow he managed to avoid a punch. While I was left open after my punch he slammed his joy buzzer into my shoulder, laughing like a madman. "I told you, no one can replace the Batman!" He laughed.

He stopped in mid-laugh when he realized I wasn't twitching at the electric shock or or flinching at him slapping me. He saw the electricity flow into my body, but he saw no reaction. I gave a small laugh and said, "Thanks for falling into my trap. That feels good." Then I went to actually sock him in the face and I heard a satisfy crunch as his nose broke under my fist. He stumbled and fell back at the force of my blow. "You should do your homework, Joker. If you had, you would've known who we are and why what you just did was a very bad idea."

He stood back up and wiped the blood flowing from his nose. "Hmm, a spider themed costume, inhuman speed, strength, reflexes, agility, and I think a sixth sense. He must be Spider-man. As for you, your connection to Spider-man, your blond hair, royal eyes, super strength, speed, reflexes, agility, and ability to absorb energy and possibly redirect it makes you Hazardous Dreamer. I've heard about you two, I didn't ever think you'd come to Gotham though." He analyzed.

"You know, for a crazed psychopath,you sure can analyze a situation when you want to." I commented as I got into a fighting stance.

He cackled, "It comes from years of fighting Batman." He then swung at me and I dodged. Our fight went on like that for a while. He would try hitting me and most of the time I could dodge his attacks, and most of the time when I tried hitting him I would hit my mark but he'd get back up. At point Spider-man joined me and we fought side by side trying to get the lunatic to stay down. For some reason this felt a little to easy. The Joker had given Batman serious problems in the past and while Spider-man and I were good, we shouldn't be able to defeat this freak as easily as we were. He may have kept getting up, but each time was slower and slower than the last. That is, until we had beaten him close to his van. He quickly reached his hand inside and pulled out a gun. Spider-man quickly shot a web at the weapon a yanked from his hand, only to have the Joker reach once more into the van to pull out a rubber chicken. It was hard not to laugh.

"A rubber chicken?" Spidey laughed. "Oh man, that's rich. It's so funny I don't even have to do one of my corny jokes."

Then a little figure landed next to us and said, "I wouldn't laugh just yet, the Joker is full of surprises."

"About time, Robin." I commented. "I thought you weren't going to join the party."

"Yeah, I had a hard time letting getting my baby-sitter to leave me alone long enough to get here."

"You mean Alfred?" I whispered so quietly that I wasn't sure if he heard me. But the pale look on his face gave me the answer.

"How do you know?" He whispered.

"You see under this mask is a smart kid, err, adult." I said coining/paraphrasing what Spider-man had once told me. "I got a few clues and everything just fell into place. I know a lot kid."

"I don't suppose you'll-" He was interrupted by the sound of something being cocked.

Spider-man was frozen and could tell his spider-sense was firing on all cylinders. I looked back to the Joker, mentally hitting myself for taking my eyes off of him. The once limp rubber chicken was straight and stiff and I could sense an electric mechanism inside of it whirring to life. It took me a second to realize why spider-man wasn't reacting. The thing's handle wasn't it's legs, but it's neck and that meant that the two legs aimed at him and me were where the ammo came out of. He couldn't web the weapon and take it away with risking injury to at least one of the three of us.

"Spidey, take the chance."

"What?"

"Take the chance, I'll protect Robin if something goes wrong."

"But what about you?"

"I'm more likely to survive anything that comes out of that thing then either of you."

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?"

"Shut up, Robin." I snapped. "Take it." I growled as I spoke to the Spider again.

During this whole conversation the Joker had been smiling and gleefully pointing the weapon at us, sure that he had us pinned. "I told you that none of you could compare to Batsy. And because you didn't take that into account and still attacked me after I warned you, the Bird-boy goes down with you." He cackled. "I wonder how the Bat is going to react to that. Oo! I just made a Dr. Seuss type of rhyme."

Spider-man gave a small nod, one that only Robin and I would noticed. He quickly webbed the weapon and was about to yank it away when Robin threw a batarang that knocked the weapon out of the position that would hit us, but not before it fired. Two knives had come flying out of the thing, one grazing the top of Spider-man's left shoulder. The other one I had nearly avoided, I had bent over backwards as if doing the limbo, but the knife was still able to graze the right side of my face, cutting my mask in the process. I fell to my knees and clutched my face, trying to stop the bleeding. Head wounds were the worse because they bled a lot.

"I can finish the Joker." Robin yelled at Spider-man. "You take care of her and yourself."

I knew that my love had agreed to this plan of action when I felt him pull me to my feet and take me away from the fighting and sat me next to a wall of a nearby building. I spit out some blood that had run from my cut and into my mouth. Through my left eye I saw Spider-man mask shape into a look of concern. It was easier to read his facial expressions if you spent a lot of friendly one on one time with him wearing a mask.

"It's blood from the cut." I spluttered. He nodded and quickly took off my mask and started to clean it the best he could. "How is it?"

"The cut somehow manage to run from the top of your cheek to above your right eye. I don't think it cut your eye though, but it's hard to tell with blood running down into it."

"We can take her to the Bat Cave." Robin said, apparently having defeated the Joker."We have all necessary medical supplies there, and even sort of an in home doctor, though he never actually went into the field. Plus, you two have some talking to do." He said, glaring at me particularity.

We did go to the Bat Cave, Spidey and I did get patched up, I needed stitches and a bandage around the right side of my face while Peter only needed a bandage on his shoulder, and we were fixed up by each other, not Alfred, and we did not do any talking. We had to promise that we would eventually explain how Batman and Robin's identity had become known to us and how much more we knew.

* * *

><p><span>Dick Grayson P.O.V.<span>

I was still fuming over what happened last night when I was heading to class. Bruce had come home from his business trip shortly after Dreamer and the Spider had left last night. I had not been happy to tell Bruce the events that had happened before his arrival. Now the same question was plaguing both our minds. Even if they are who we think they are, how did they discover who we are?

I was once again the first one to class due to the fact I always came early, and I wasn't sure if I was surprised or not. Mrs. Parker sat on her desk as if waiting for me with a white linen bandaged wrapped diagonally around her head, covering most of the right side of her face.

"Now you know who I am."

* * *

><p><span>Bruce Wayne P.O.V.<span>

I waited for Peter to come to my office. I had called Peter up to give me a progress report about everything that had happened in the genetics division for the duration of the time I had been on my business trip, but that wasn't the reason. I had to find out of my suspicions were correct.

Peter walked calmly through the door and was about to start talking when I stood up and walked over to him, looking him up and down as a military leader would one of his men. He fidgeted a little, nervous under my analyzing gaze. I then smiled and said, "How about you give your report over a cup of coffee at Starbucks?" I placed my hand on his left shoulder as a friend would, but when my hand landed on his shoulder, I gave it a tight squeeze earning my a muffled groan and being shoved away. I had felt a bandage under his shirt. I felt my face turn from my Bruce Wayne face to Batman's stern face.

"So the Bird-boy ratted us out." He grumbled as he messaged his injured shoulder.

"Now I know where you got the mutant DNA samples from." I responded._  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4: Fathers Come to Visit

Chapter 4: Fathers Come to Visit

Kid Flash P.O.V.

I was chatting with Batgirl and Artemis when we entered the training room, expecting to have to wait for our newest instructors, but we were surprised when entered the room to see Batman and Robin flanking Hazardous Dreamer and Spider-man as they stood, probably waiting for us to arrive. They had an important to announcement to make, that much was obvious by their stances, and I had a guess on what it would be just by looking at Dreamer's head.

When I entered the classroom this morning, I immediately noticed a bandage wrapped around her head so that it covered most of the right side of her face. All the students had asked what had happened, and she had replied with a kind smile, "Oh, it was just some muggers. I'm fine. Robin hopped in and saved me." She refused to give a more detailed explanation.

I had looked at Dick for verification, and he shook his head in a way that meant not right now, but it was obvious that what Mrs. Parker had said wasn't true by a shocked look he'd give her every time he looked at her, like he couldn't believe something. Now I knew why. The same bandage that was on my school teacher was on my super hero teacher. Her mask was on, but the little piece of fabric could not conceal the bandage. Mrs. Parker and Hazardous Dreamer were one and the same. But how was it possible to have two different skin tones?

Everyone on the team started to murmur when everyone had entered the training room and seen Hazardous Dreamer's face. "Everyone be quiet and settle down. We have an important announcement." Yep, I totally called that. "Hazardous Dreamer, please start us off."

Dreamer took a step forward and put her hands behind her head, removing her mask. The features that were hidden behind the mask matched my teacher's features that I saw every weekday. "Good morning class." She cooed mysteriously. "I'm Mrs. Rosie Parker. I hope to get to know you all so much better, Dick, Wally, Megan, Barbra, Kaldur 'Ahm, Conner, Zatana, Garfield, and Jaime."

She listed our secret identities. She knew who we were. But how?

"It can't be." Batgirl gasped. "How could you be Mrs. Parker? How do you know who we are?"

"How it is possible if you have two different skin tones?" I asked.

The whole room started to swarm with the sound of kids asking question.

"Hey, quiet down! All of you!" Dreamer shouted. The same shout my teacher used to quiet the down the class before she resorted using her crash symbols. Everyone fell silent. "Now, let me explain before you go all out on your questioning. I have a special watch that when I wear it that it gives me back my skin tone that I had before I became a mutant. My parents have no clue who I am or what I am, though at one point they did, as well as the world."

"So, the King Pin was right?" Robin asked, recalling the man's evil scheme.

"Yes, and he had all the evidence needed to prove it. That is… he did until a telepath friend of ours fixed everyone's memories so that even the King Pin believed that he was just trying to set a trap for three heroes, as well as anyone who was watching TV." She explained.

I shuddered at the thought of someone messing with my mind, as well as everyone else in the room.

"I didn't realize that telepaths could do that, much less do that to that many minds." M'gann commented in surprise.

Dreamer rubbed her arm embarrassedly and said, "Yeah, he's a powerful mutant telepath. I think of him as a second father. Another thing is, he didn't do it alone. Spidey hacked into the American TV network, Whisper had to keep multiple super villains busy, and I had to project energy all over America for the power of his telepathy to flow through as well as a source. I nearly died completing the task. That's the memory Spidey probably showed you when we first became your teachers. As for how I figured out who you are, it was pretty easy to make the connection from Megan, or M'gann, to Miss Martian. From there it was simple to discover who you each were through that single connection, including the Dark Knight."

Every gasped. She knew who he was? It was supposed to be impossible to even guess who he was.

"If you knew who he was, you'd kick yourselves in the pants for not thinking of it earlier. But I'll spare him of having his secret revealed."

Spider-man cleared his throat. "I believe you've taken up your time on the air Mrs. Parker, so how about giving me a turn?" He joked.

"Of course, hon." She responded as she tied her mask back on and walked back to her place next to him.

"Awww, you took away the entertainment in revealing myself." He moaned playfully. Then he took off his mask to reveal brown eyes and brown hair. "Greetings ladies and gentlemen, I am Peter Parker, Rosie's husband and partner in good doing."

"Um, I thought Spidey and Dreamer's relationship when splits-ville when Peter and Rosie got caught up their fighting." I commented.

I received a slap in the back of the head from Artemis. "No you dolt, they dated in secret. They broke up to try and keep their secret identities safe." She hissed.

"Oh." I said rubbing the back of my head. "I could've dodged that you know."

"No you couldn't. You didn't see it coming, even though I'm sure that everyone else saw it coming."

"I definitely saw that coming." A new voice said and a bald man in a wheelchair rolled himself over to the couple from where he was hiding in the halls.

"Professor!" Dreamer exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I feel touched that you see me as a second father, as for my visit here… not only has it been long since either of us has visited each other, I'm afraid I have some bad news that I wanted to personally deliver." He replied calmly and kindly.

Dreamer tensed, but spoke in a taunting manner saying, "But I'm guessing you didn't come alone. Come on out Logan, you wouldn't let him come alone, and I may want to spar with you after I hear the news. Come on out, or are you to chicken to fight me again?"

A burly man with back hair that smelled like a rarely ever bathed stepped out from the same hall the bald man had been in. He spoke around a toothpick he had in his mouth, "You know those kind of taunts don't work on me, kid. You also know that I'm not afraid of takin' you on." He smirked.

Dreamer smirked back, before putting on a more serious face and turning towards the wheelchair bound man. "So, what's the bad news?" She asked, sounding rather reluctant to find out.

"The King Pin has escaped prison and has grown suspicious. He's been searching for every little detail about what happened at the Empire State Building and every detail about your life since Hazardous Dreamer became a known super hero." I saw Dreamer visibly tense and fear shown from her one visible royal blue eye. "Whisper is trying to slow his progress, but with all the King Pin's resources and him being only one hero, the King Pin is still making rapid progress."

"Great, after all we did to get him shutted up and put away and he's still on our trail." Spider-man grumbled, showing his serious side for once.

"I'm afraid there is more bad news. I'm sure you've heard of the Mutant Registration Act that the government is trying to pass." Even though a response was only expected from Spider-man and Hazardous Dreamer, everyone nodded their head. The Mutant Registration Act would force every mutant to register to show that they are a mutant and what their abilities are. If that Act was placed, the public would know who was a mutant and mutant kind would be treated as the African-American were. They would be segregated and discriminated. Some would probably be beaten near death or further. No one would hire a mutant, rent to a mutant, sell to a mutant, or serve a mutant, and mutants would lose their jobs, and they'd be forced to have their own community if they wanted social contact or a place where they aren't shunned or given disgusted looks wherever they go.

"What about it?" Dreamer asked. I didn't think it was possible for her to become more tensed, angry, and scared then she already was, but her body language proved me wrong

"It's not looking too bright for us. I just checked the polls and did a little research and it looks like the side that is for the act is winning. We both know that this not only would provide the King Pin further evidence, but it also would cause many other problems for you and Peter as well." The bald man said mournfully.

Dreamer promptly took her anger out on the nearest wall. The one punch she delivered left a large crater in the brick wall, demonstrating her immense strength that had increased greatly since she first became a hero. There was a rumor going around that one day, if Spider-man and Dreamer's strength continues to grow, that as individuals, they could rival Super-man in strength.

"Life was going so well. Why does it have to turn sour again?" She grumbled.

"Hey kid, I'm here for you take your anger out on, not the walls." The man called Logan scolded.

I couldn't believe it. My calm, smart, confident, and self-assured teacher actually had anger issues. I saw the bald man turn his head towards me and he smiled as I heard a voice in my head say, _She's had a hard life. She manages to suppress everything in the face of the normal population because she doesn't want to risk them finding out or hurting them by accident. Being amongst her own kind and super heroes is another matter entirely. She doesn't have to be as careful with people who might be able to defend themselves against. With Logan, she doesn't have to hold back at all._

Dreamer took a deep breath before saying, "Right. Now don't hold back because I'm half-blind right now."

The man chuckled and spit his toothpick on the floor and said, "Like I'd ever take it easy on you."

What happened next was so fast that the only reason I was able to follow it was because I was used to working at extreme speeds. The two held nothing back as they fought each other. They bodies blurred as they kicked, punched, and maneuvered around each other.

"Wow." Robin whispered. "Why didn't she fight the Joker like this?"

"With her ever growing strength it takes time to adjust to the added strength and if she had gone full throttle like this she probably would've killed him." The Professor explained. "Logan's extremely fast healing abilities are the only thing that keeps him alive and able to keep up with her in a fight. He may be a veteran when it comes to fighting, but she has abilities and experiences that cause her to be his equal, if not superior, in fighting."

The fighting went on for a few hours before Spider-man called it to a halt saying that Dreamer needed rest so she could teach at school tomorrow. I was sure that my teacher would come to school with a few bruises, though they would already probably have started to fade.

Rosie P.O.V.

I only ached slightly from the fight from last night, but I ached none the less. Students would ask where I got my collection of bruises and I would simply tell them that I had worked out extremely hard last night. The scratch on the right side of my face itched where the skin was already started to heal together, but we didn't dare take the stitches out yet, or remove the bandage that was wrapped around my head either.

It was third period biology honors and the subject was genetics, my specialty. "Alright, who can tell me what a mutation and mutant is?" A boy with short red locks and freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks was the first to raise his hand. "Yes, Timothy?"

"A mutation is a power you get when you're a mutant. Mutants are freaks of nature and are a threat to us normal Homo sapiens." He responded. His voice was innocent and held no tone of contempt. He probably heard this definition from his parents.

I sighed disappointedly and the students looked at me with curiosity. "I figured that is what would be said. Those kinds of mutations and mutants are class 2 and higher. The kinds of mutations and mutants we are discussing in class 1, which are everyday mutations you see everywhere. For example, my eye color is a mutation which therefore makes me a class 1 mutant. A mutation is a change of the nucleotide sequence of the genome of an organism, virus, or extra chromosomal genetic element. Mutations result from unrepaired damage to DNA or to RNA genomes, typically caused by radiation or chemical mutagens, errors in the process of replication, or from the insertion or deletion of segments of DNA by mobile genetic elements. Mutants, class 1, and as far we know class 2 and higher, have this definition of a mutation." I explained.

In their eyes I really was a class 1 mutant, but if I was forced to register as a mutant they probably would rate me up with the higher classes like 8, 9, maybe even 10. Class 10 was the highest class and I knew for certain that Xavier and Magneto would be instantly put in that category. If I was forced to register as a mutant I would surely lose my job and Peter would have to quit his job so we could both make a living working at Xavier's institute.

I was about to resume the lecture when about 7 or 10 police officers slammed the classroom door open and flooded in. I recognized these uniforms. I knew who it was even before the voice shouted. I let out a dramatic sigh as I collapsed into my seat behind my desk.

"Rosie Parker, I swear you're a magnet for criminals." A voice boomed as a man with nearly all grey hair came over and gave me a tight squeeze.

"Hello to you too, Dad."

"You okay, Rosie? I first hear that Carnage attacked you, and then you nearly get your eye carved out by some street thugs." He asked in a concerned voice as he let go of me and tried to lift the bandage up to check the cut.

I quickly push his hand away and said, "Dad, I'm fine. I've been through a lot worse. How about you come over to Peter's and my place tonight and we can talk about it over dinner? I can't talk now because I'm kind of in the middle of a class right now." I said and I emphasized the last sentence, nodding my head in the direction of my students who were either snickering, in complete awe, or panicking. "Mom can come to if you've dragged her along on your trip here."

He looks out at the class and is finally embarrassed a little by his extreme actions. "Fine," he said as he pulled at his collar, "As long as you let this squad be your body guards."

"WHAT?!" I shouted. "Heck no, Dad. I can't walk around the city being followed by a squad of NYPD. Don't you think that would make me more of a target? I've only been attacked twice, once was deliberate and by a super villain, the other was totally at random and by some thugs who probably just wanted money for drugs. I can fend for myself, and the times I can't there is usually a super hero nearby."

"Fine." He pouted.

The thud of steps came running through the hall and stopped in my classroom. "What is happening in here?" The principal demanded. Then he saw the cops surrounding me and his eyes narrowed. "I knew it! I knew you could not have been in a healthy mental state after all that happened to you in years past. Who was the student that reported her? What did she do?"

I narrowed my eyes as well. "Mr. Salem, this is my overprotective father, Captain Maria who works for Commissioner Stacy in the NYPD." His relieved face became embarrassed and fearful. "My father was just leaving."

My dad's face on the other hand, had taken an angry red hue to it. "Wait a second; you question my daughter's sanity? My daughter is perfectly sane. She had good friends through difficult times and she's a tough girl by her own means. If you have any issues about her sanity bring them up with me, and if they're well founded and true I will address the issue, but if they are false and unfounded, I will make sure you get a mark on your record." My father threatened.

The principal gulped and I could see the sweat dripping down his face. "Understood, sir. Good day, sir." He said and then quickly turned around and left, my father and his squad following shortly afterwards.

Dinner would be long tonight. I thought as I rubbed my temples and my students sat, patiently waiting for me to continue the lesson. Ever since I had "died" twice my father had been overprotective. I looked up at my class, stood up, and resumed the lecture about mutations and mutants.


	5. Chapter 5: A Twisted Tale

Chapter 5: A Twisted Tale

Wilson Fisk P.O.V.

I had had a feeling in my gut that something hadn't been right ever since Hazardous Dreamer, Spider-man, and Whisper had escaped my "trap" at the Empire State Building. I had quickly found evidence that my my feeling was correct shortly after I escaped that insufferable prison. I was forced to leave Manhattan and the state of New York shortly after my escape due to Whisper's non-stop search for me, and I fled to Gotham, New Jersey. He wouldn't think to look for me outside my general criminal territory.

I was currently wandering the streets in an oversized hoodie to hide my face from anyone who might recognize me, but I could not hide my bulky size. I searched the crowd for the face of my contact, a person that might be able to help me find more information about what happened that day all those years ago, but I nearly forgot who I was looking for when I saw a familiar blond head bobbing up and down amongst the crowd on the sidewalk heading in my direction. She didn't show any signs of recognition as she got close to me and she would've passed me by if I hadn't reached out and grabbed her left wrist and pulled her closer to me. I felt the watch she had been wearing crumble in my fist.

She noticeably paled when she recognized me. In fact, she turned as pale as a ghost and her eyes radiated fear. I was surprised that she wasn't screaming in pain or fear. The pressure I was applying to her wrist should've at least made her whimper. Maybe she was too scared to register the pain... No, it wasn't that. I could feel powerful muscles in her puny wrist that I held in my large hand.

"King Pin..." she whispered.

I ignored her as I allowed myself to look over her lengthy body. Most of it was well hidden by a white shirt with a grey business jacket and a short grey business skirt that went to just above her knees, but her skin colored tights revealed powerful legs that had strong and well defined muscles. i looked into her eyes again and noticed something else than just fear, in fact it was something that could conquer fear, determination.

Her skin color began to return to normal. Fear must've been draining because she quickly tired and she struggled to remain conscious.

"Now that we both know who each other is, I have some questions for you that I need answered. What really happened at the Empire State Building?" I demanded as I brought her dangerously close to my face.

"You... should know." She panted at the exertion of talking and keeping herself awake. "You're the one... who set... the trap. I... I just waited in my cell."

My temper flared up to quickly for me to consider why she was talking and being so defiant when she supposedly exhausted from fear. "Tell me the truth, you wretch. I have evidence that proves that you were never one of my prisoners." I snarled as I raised a hand and striked her across her face. For a second her pale complexion returned before her tan returned.

"I'm only... telling you what I... remember." She responded.

I was about to strike her again when a strong metal rope shot from a top a building nearby and wrapped around me. The moment that metal rope had a firm hold on me, forcing me in the process to drop Rosie, a man on the ground tackled me to the concrete ground.

* * *

><p><span>Eugene Thompson P.O.V.<span>

A combination of my grades and history of bullying is what did me in. No college would accept someone to play for their football team who had barely managed to graduate high school and had shown poor behavior in high school. Now I understood why Peter took all those beatings without fighting back, he didn't want to risk his college education. Now I lived in barely okay apartment and worked at McCheesy Burgers for nine dollars an hour, just seventy-five cents above the minimum wage.

I was walking down the sidewalk, heading home like I would any other day, when I noticed a very large man held a young woman above the ground by her wrist. He appeared to be talking to her and she would talk back, apparently giving him a response he didn't like, and he hit her. Everyone just walked on by, ignoring the tragic scene that was occurring in front of them. I was about to try and take on the man by myself when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was Whisper hiding on top of a nearby building. He made a motion at me that told me to stay put. I didn't like it, but I if I gave him away or tried to do this by myself, the young woman might be put in even more danger. The large man in the hoodie raised his hand to strike her again but before he could land the blow a metal rope wrapped itself around him, forcing him to drop the woman. I took this opportunity and tackled him to the ground before he could try to break free or harm the woman.

I quickly got off him and ran to aid the woman, and I could here Whisper land behind me to take care of the large man. I sat down next to her and placed her head in my lap to assess her injuries. I heard her labored breathing and made quick work to remove the hair that hid her face in hope to make it easier for her to breath, but what I saw nearly took my breath away. It was Rosie Maria, well, Rosie Parker now. Surprisingly Peter and Rosie had invited me to their wedding.

"You could never stay out of trouble for long, could you?" I teased.

"Flash?" She asked tiredly.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay? Did he take anything from you?"

"I'm just tired... He broke my watch... I think some... pieces of it... may have scratched me... or are... embedded in my skin." Her eyes fluttered rapidly in the battle to stay awake.

"Okay, we'll have your arm checked and then we'll send you home so you can sleep. There should be an ambulance coming any minute now." I slapped myself mentally. I should've called for one. There wasn't one on the way.

"No...no ambulance. I... have to... get home. Peter... will know what... to do."

"Rosie, you should see a doctor. You seem dangerously exhausted and your wrist is a bloody mess, going home isn't a good idea." I replied as I examined her left wrist. It was a bloody mess and I could see shards of glass and various other materials sticking out of it. I could only hope that it hadn't cut any important veins or arteries, but only a medical doctor could tell, not a geneticist.

A shadow fell upon us and I looked up to see Whisper standing above me. "She's right. You need to take her home." He commented, his British accent strangely familiar, but I couldn't recall who it reminded me of.

"What? Why? She doesn't look too good and Pete's no doctor, a medical one anyway. What are you doing here in Gotham anyway?"

He sighed. "Just do it. It'll be up to them how much they tell you. As for why I am in Gotham, I was tracking him down." He replied and he pointed towards the large and unconscious man. "He's Wilson Fisk a.k.a., the King Pin. He's a threat to Hazardous Dreamer, Spider-man, Peter Parker, Rosie Parker, Jason Braken, and myself. As well as anyone they hold dear." He turned his attention back to me. "Now, just get her home before she passes out." And he turned back towards the big guy only to find the ropes broken and the giant gone. "I thought that alloy would've held him a bit longer." He grumbled and then he just disappeared.

"I guess I better listen to him." I said as I picked her up bridal style. She managed to tell me her address before she returned her focus to staying awake. Again, no one made a move to find out what was happening. No one seemed curious to find out why I was carrying a bleeding and half asleep woman in my arms. I didn't even come across a cop on my way to her place.

Once we got to her really nice apartment, I took her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. I had knocked and used the doorbell but no one had answered. Peter probably wasn't home yet. After I had closed the door I went into their living room and laid her on the red love seat. I couldn't help but chuckle as I thought about how at least the blood wouldn't be noticeable. Their kitchen was right behind their living room and I went into it and searched through the cabinets for any medical supplies. I was going through the third cabinet when I heard the front door open and close.

"Hey Rosie, I'm home. Sorry I'm late." Peter called as he walked in. "Did you know that the door was unlo-" He froze in mid-sentence when he saw me. Then he saw his wife and he took a few minutes looking back and forward between us.

"I swear, I didn't do anything to her." I declared. "The King Pin got a hold of her and she told me to bring her here."

Peter chose to ignore me and he quickly ran into what I assumed was there bedroom. When he came back out he was carrying a watch and medical supplies that you wouldn't find in most common house holds. The first thing he did was put the watch on her right wrist before he actually went to treat her left one. I couldn't help but wonder what was so important about the watch, and also why he had medical supplies like a scalpel. I noticed that he was sure of himself as he removed the pieces of watch in her skin and then stitched her up like he was used to doing it. He then wrapped her wrist in a way that would keep her from moving it, even in her sleep.

"Why didn't you give her anything to put her to sleep or take away the pain while you fixed her up?" I asked.

"Because she fell asleep when I put the watch on her. I will give her something when she wakes up for the pain, if it hurts." Her responded.

"What is so important about her having a watch on?" I asked.

Peter pursed his lips, as if he was unsure what he should tell me. After several minutes of thought he sighed and said, "I'm sorry Flash, I can't tell you why. It's a personal thing that she's just not ready to share with anyone but me right now." He sounded afraid that I'd want to know more, like there was some big secret he was afraid of me discovering. I knew the look well. It was the look that nerds use to give me when I asked them if they had given me all their lunch money. They would tell me yes when they had actually only given me half.

It was my turn to sigh. "Okay, Pete. But if she, or you, ever change your mind, you can trust me to keep it a secret. I've changed since high school."

With that I left, but not before I heard Peter mutter, "I hope she'll feel up to it tonight."

I may have changed a lot since high school, but Peter obviously hadn't. He was still strange, extremely intelligent, and mysterious a bit. The only thing that had changed is that he had a wife, a nice home, and no money problems.

* * *

><p><span>Hazardous Dreamer P.O.V.<span>

Peter was still trying to persuade me not to go and to take it easy when we walked into the room where the kids were waiting and warming up.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, for the zillionth time, I will be fine. I managed to hold the Green Goblin off when I was in worse condition. I think a bad wrist against a bunch of friendlies will be alright." I snapped, using his full name to enforce my will. At that everyone had stopped warming up and stared at us. Their eyes instantly darted to my wrist, which was a little sore and Peter wouldn't let me move it, but altogether was okay. I had to keep my glove off and my sleeve rolled up so that my costume didn't run against it. "I'm not a china doll!" I snapped partly at Peter, but mainly at the Young Justice team.

They instantly took their eyes off my wrist and looked up at me and Spider-man for instructions. "Okay, for today, Dreamer and I shall spare with you each individually to see how you've progressed. Artemis, you're with Dreamer. KF, you're my first victim. Everyone else, keep warming up and practicing. We'll call you up when it's your turn."

Artemis instantly drew her bow and started trying to hit me with her arrows. I easily dodged each one and quickly closed the gap between us that gave her an advantage. She quickly slipped her bow back into the quiver when she realized that it would come to hand to hand combat. "Nice job switching from bow to hand to hand when you realized I was getting too close, but you need to remember that due to my inhuman speed you can only hit me if you can predict where I am heading and how long it will take me to get there." I advised once we started hand to hand combat.

"Thanks for the tips." She grunted at as she barely blocked a blow to her ribs. I wasn't using full strength, if I had used full strength I would've broken her arm and bruised her ribs. She may be a great marksmen but she was still only human.

"No problem." She swung a kick towards my face, but I manged to block it with my left wrist. I winced in pain and blood began to stain the white bandage. Artemis hesitated and I used that to my advantage and jumped down to the ground and knocked her legs out from underneath her. "You shouldn't hesitate to fight when your opponent is still fighting when they are injured. An enemy certainly wouldn't hesitate." I reprimanded her.

"Yes, ma'am." She mumbled as she got up, but I saw a look of awe hidden in her eye.

"You're dismissed. Miss Martian, you're up."

Only a few more after her hesitated to fight me when they hit my wrist. The others that followed quickly learned from their predecessors that I would not let my injury slow me down and that I would humiliate them if they hesitated to fight me at full strength. I of course ended up dispatching each one, but not before I pushed them to their limits. My wrist was extreme sore and bloody afterwards, but it was worth it. Each person in the team had proven that they had improved greatly since we first started.

Everything was great. It would be perfect if we could get rid of the King Pin and for the Mutant Registration Act not to be passed.


	6. Chapter 6: The End of Hazardous Dreamer

**Just a heads up, I am now working on three stories, possibly soon to be four, so updating may take a bit. Though I doubt anyone cares since no one is reviewing or following or favoriting this story. For those of you who are doing at least one of those three things, I'm preaching to the choir.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: The End of Hazardous Dreamer<span>

Rosie P.O.V.

I was enjoying my book as my students silently took their tests. I didn't have to worry about cheaters. Everyone had learned quickly not to cheat in my classroom because I had the uncanny ability to find the cheaters and then have an embarrassing conversations with the parents over the phone, talking loud enough for the classroom to hear. I know it was a bit unorthodoxed, but it worked and it forced to students to actually study for the test.

And of course, during the few peaceful times that I get in the classroom is when someone comes busting down my classroom door, literally. They knocked the door off its hinges. Agents of the M.R.D. came pouring in through my door. **(For those of you who don't know, M.R.D. stands for mutant response division)**

"What on earth are you doing?!" I exclaimed, rising from my seat. "My students are taking a test!"

"We detected an unregistered high level mutant here. They need to come with us." The leader responded as a man with some kind of beeping machine moved throughout the room. It was easy to guess what the machine did. I absorbed some of the energy from the building and redistributed among the entire school, hoping that it might confuse the machine. Due to the confused look on the man's face it worked, luckily his superior hadn't noticed yet.

"What do you mean? The Mutant Registration Act hasn't been passed and you only have jurisdiction in Bayville, New York." I commented, my temper visibly rising.

"There is a portion of the Act that has been passed. All level 7 or higher mutants are to be registered. We are required to capture all mutants that refuse to register throughout the entire country." The man explained rather harshly. "How do you know about our jurisdiction limits anyways?" He asked suspiciously.

"Simple, I lived in New York. Everyone who has lived there at some point has heard of you and your acts of cruelty or heroism, depending on the point of view." I snapped. "And I'm sure that whoever is a mutant here was not aware of the registration requirement and will go register once they are free to do so." I sat down in my chair and returned to my book like I expected them to leave. I didn't.

"Looks like we have mutie lover here fellas, either that or she is one herself." He comments looking at me with even more suspicion. I feel my students eyes staring wide-opened at me, wondering if I was actually a mutant. Well, at least most of them were wondering. Four of them were looking at me with panic.

The man looked at my name tag on the desk. "So, you're Rosie Parker, eh? I'm guessing that your maiden name is Maria, and if that's the case then it would make sense that you would be a mutant. Most of the things that you went through as a teenager would've killed or left most people insane." He commented.

I looked up him defiant eyes and said something totally immature, "No duh! I am a class one mutant dummy!" I said pointing at my eyes.

Before the man could release his frustration on me, the man with the beeping machine came up and tapped his captain on the shoulder. "What?!"

"Sir, I think our suspicions that this mutant has the power of chemical adaptability are correct." The agent explained.

"Chemical adaptability?" I asked.

"Yeah, the ability to adapt to any chemical without giving off a readable, traceable, or visible reaction, though sometimes a visible reaction happens when the chemical is life threatening. You see, this machine releases a chemical that most higher level mutants give off some kind of reaction to. The reaction may not be visible or noticeable except with this machine." The agent explained excitedly.

Huh, that was too easy. Must be a newbie.

The leading officer elbowed him in the ribs and said, "Shut up, Private."

Yep, a newbie.

"Point it at her." He ordered as he gestured towards me.

The agent did and the rate of the beeping didn't change, thankfully.

"Sorry sir, but there is no change at all. There is no change wherever I go." He explained as he made his point as he moved around the room with no changes from his machine.

The leader grumbled and said, "You or one of your students got lucky this time, Mrs. Parker, but my commanding officers will be keeping a close eye on you and your students from now on." He left with that, all his men slowly following him.

I'm glad I was already sitting down because I was afraid that I would have collapsed right into it. As it was, I felt drained and I'm pretty sure that my exhaustion showed.

"Are you okay Mrs. Parker?" Timothy asked. "You don't look so well."

"I don't feel that good either, Timothy." I answered truthfully. "Not all mutants are bad and I wish people would just see it that way. I can tell you that this won't end well, not unless mutants are treated as equals."

"Are you mutant? A higher level one, I mean."

"Even if I was, Timothy, I'm afraid I wouldn't tell you. You see, mutants are afraid of normal Homo sapiens because of what they'll do to them if the mutants are identified because normal humans are afraid of them." I explained. "That's why it's bad to act out of fear as many people in the government are doing. It starts needless problems."

I ended up calling it an early day fr my class, with the principal's permission. I only wish that I hadn't, because today was just not my day and it would've been safer in a classroom filled with M.R.D. agents than what happened later.

* * *

><p><span>King Pin P.O.V.<span>

Today was my day! I had managed to keep Whisper off my tail for the past week and I had a special lab set up so that next time I run into Peter, Rosie, Dreamer, the Spider, Jason, or perhaps Whisper, I can torture them so they'll tell the info I desire. And it so happened that a blue and yellow spandex wearing hero was leaping rooftops right above me head. She paused for a minute as if looking around and I noticed that she looked drained. Perhaps she had just finished a difficult fight, but something had drained her. My moment was now.

"Help! Somebody help me!" I cried from a dark alleyway. Dreamer instantly stood straighter as she looked around for where the sound was coming from. Once she did she quickly ran my way. Once she hopped down in the alleyway she took some energy from a nearby building and turned it into a little ball of light. I mentally thanked her for making my target easier to see.

"Where are you?" She called as she passed my hiding place. I leveled my dart gun right between her shoulder blades. I fired and the dart hit the mark and seonds later she was out like a light.

"That was simply too easy." I commented as I lifted her slim, but muscular body over my shoulder.

My hideout was literally the building to the right. It made it easy to carry her through the back door without being seen. I mean it would be pretty obvious what was happening if I walked across town with a super hero slung over my back.

The moment I had Dreamer safely secured to an operating table was the moment she woke up.

"That's strange," I commented, "Even for a hero with your metabolism that sleeping dart should've lasted at least an hour."

"What do you want? I thought I whooped your sorry rear end years ago." She snapped.

"Well, someone is grumpy this afternoon."

"You would be too if you were a level 7 or higher mutant forced to be registered." She snapped.

There wasn't any useful info there. I knew that she was a level 7 or higher mutant and that she would be forced to register, but apparently that was news to her.

"The fact that you are a mutant nearly got your secret identity busted today, didn't it?"

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock Homes. Now, tell me where I am and how long I've been out of it."

"Your location, no. I'm sure that you have some kind of device on you that is recording every word of this conversation and is being sent to your partner as we speak. As for how long you were out, maybe around ten minutes."

"So we're within a ten minute radius of an alleyway on The Dark Knight Street?"

I mentally slapped myself. I might've just helped her partner find her sooner. I'm supposed to be smarter than that. I had to work fast.

I pulled out a syringe that had a adark blue almost purple, bubbly looking liquid in it. "Now, Dreamer, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts me. This chemical has a sample of a certain Archangel's DNA as well as a few other chemicals that will force you to feel every pain you've felt in your entire life as well as his. This all can be stopped if you tell me what really happened that night at the Empire State Building."

She spit in my face and said, "You know what happened. Get bumped in the head recently?"

With that I plunged the needle into her skin with a little more force than necessary, causing the needle to be buried in her skin as well as releasing my special chemical. The horrifying screams that would fill my nightmares for the rest of my life began.

* * *

><p><span>Peter Parker P.O.V.<span>

When I got home I instantly checked our Hero Message Recorder program. Rosie wasn't home when I knew she would be and she would have at least told me if she had gone out. I looked up the live feed from her recorder and heard this:

_"The fact that you are a mutant nearly got your secret identity busted today, didn't it?"_

_"Brilliant deduction Sherlock Homes. Now, tell me where I am and how long I've been out of it."_

_"Your location, no. I'm sure that you have some kind of device on you that is recording every word of this conversation and is being sent to your partner as we speak. As for how long you were out, maybe around ten minutes."_

_"So we're within a ten minute radius of an alleyway on The Dark Knight Street?"_

I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down that piece of information.

_"Now, Dreamer, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts me. This chemical has a sample of a certain Archangel's DNA as well as a few other chemicals that will force you to feel every pain you've felt in your entire life as well as his. This all can be stopped if you tell me what really happened that night at the Empire State Building."_

I heard Dreamer make a spitting noise.

_"You know what happened. Get bumped in the head recently?"_

I smiled at her defiance, but then I heard her start screaming, screams that anyone who heard would have nightmares about it for months on end, if not the rest of their lives. He was doing something to her, something that was causing her more pain and suffering than she had experienced her in her years as a mutant. I had to find her. I had to contact the Young Justice team. She needed to be found before he killed her r managed to make her talk, which I highly he doubted he could latter.

Soon the entire team was swarming the streets looking for their missing mentor. I was the one who ended up finding the building that the King Pin was hiding in. I didn't here the horrific screams until I entered the building. It had been twenty minutes and she was still screaming, albeit, she was starting to sound hoarse. I jumped into the room where she was being contained and saw the King Pin towering over her writhering form that was strapped to an operation table. She strained against her restraints and it look like she was making a desperate to get off her back.

I picked the King Pin up by his collar and had to bend backwards to lift his towering frame of the ground. "Make it stop!" I commanded him.

He laughed, "Nothing short of killing her will make it stop until the chemical stop her torture."

I promptly threw him into one of his ab tables, causing a few things to go aflame. I took all my anger out on him. I was angry that Rosie had suffered so much in her life. I was angry that I had lost my uncle and now I might loose her. I was angry that the King Pin couldn't believe what Professor Xavier had brainwashed everyone into believing. I was so lost that I almost didn't hear something.

The entire building was in flames, but besides that it was quite. King Pin was out like a broken light bulb and there was no screaming. The chemical was finished with her, but what it had left I behind I had no clue.

I walked away from the barely recognizable King Pin back to the table where my love lay strapped down to the table, and I gasped at the unmoving form on the table.


	7. Chapter 7: The Rise of Dark Angel

Chapter 7: The Rise of Dark Angel

Kid Flash P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. Even though it was on the news... I couldn't believe it to be true. There was no way that Hazardous Dreamer, my unstoppable mentor, was dead. We hadn't been able to talk to Peter to confirm this because he hadn't come to mentor us or contact us since Friday and he had only contacted us to say he needed help in find Dreamer, but he had been too late. Or at least that what he said on the news. He had said that all he found when he got there was a torn up costume and some ashes.

Batman said the reason Peter hadn't trained us yesterday, on Saturday, was because he was taking care of some "personal" business. He didn't say why Dreamer wasn't. So I began to fear what I didn't want to believe was true was in fact, true.

These are the thoughts that are going through my head as I enter the training room, ready to have another mentor-less training session. Except, there was a mentor and someone new. Spider-man stood next to a woman who wore dark blue crop top and leggings. Her mask was of the same color of her outfit and resembled Hawkgirl's mask. She wore black high heeled boots. Her golden hair hung loose around her shoulders. Her eyes were royal blue. Her lips were blood red and stood out against her exposed white skin. But her most striking feature was a pair of large dark blue, almost purple, angel wings that were tucked in behind her back.

Everyone looks anxious. We're all afraid to hear the truth because we're afraid the truth isn't what we want it to be. We all knew that this could happen to any one of us, including the Big Leaguers. It was a risk that came with the job.

I cleared my throat and said, "Hey Spidey. Where-where is Dreamer? And who is the hot new babe?" I hope I sounded like my old goofy self by adding that last part.

The woman's expression on her face was a cross between amusement and disgust and her wings were rustling and ruffling as if to agree with her expression.

The whole team held their breath as they waited for his answer. Even Robin was showing some signs of anxiety, evidence that he too had no clue what the answer would be. I almost scoffed. This probably would be the first time he didn't know what was going on.

"Dreamer is dead. This is my new partner, Dark Angel, and your new instructor, sort of."He replied flatly, like his wife and best partner ever had not just died.

Everyone burst into a short lived outburst of disbelief before our combine curiosity killed it so we could get more answers.

"What do you mean sort of?" Artemis asked.

"Well, you see, I have no clue how to fight or fly with these things yet." Dark Angel said as she spread her wings, speaking to us for the first time. "Though I can fight perfectly well without them." She explained as she shot her new partner a withering look. Her wings then promptly shrunk and disappeared into her back.

"No, you need to learn to use them. You have a new ability and you need to learn how to adapt to it and use it, just like the Professor taught you." Spider-man scolded.

Just then M'gann did something totally un-M'gann like. "I can't believe it! You and the Professor have already replaced Dreamer! I thought you two actually cared about her. She worked her hardest with everyone she knew to make them stronger, whether it be in knowledge or in their powers." She cried and then she flew out of the room, Superboy hot on her heels.

"Sorry, Spidey," Robin apologized mournfully, "But I don't think anybody is in the mood to train tonight." And with that everyone headed towards their perspective hangouts to mourn the loss of a great teacher.

* * *

><p><span>Dick Grayson P.O.V.<span>

Everyone was early for class that day. It was as if everyone knew that Mrs. Parker wasn't going to show, and as if they were gathering just in honor of her memory. The bell rung. No sub had shown up yet and the principal hadn't come with the depressing news.

No one on the team wanted to believe that she was gone, but we had heard the news directly from the mouth of her supposed lover. He wouldn't lie about her demise, would he?

Outside it was dark and dreary. Raining was pouring down mercilessly upon the people of Gotham. Everything seemed right for this day. Wally didn't have his usual pep and energy, he was just looking down at his paper and doodling aimlessly on it. Barbra didn't have her usual spark of defiance in her eye. And Megan, poor Megan, looked like she was ready to burst out into tears again at any second. She seemed to have forged a closer bond to Dreamer than anybody else.

Then we heard the doorknob turn. It seemed like the whole room was holding their breath. The door slowly opened and a women's foot wearing silver heels stepped in. The foot was well tanned and slender and long. It was followed by the rest of the being that hid behind the door. Whoever it was hid underneath the dripping wet blue poncho that hung loosely on their shoulders. She walked silently to the front of the classroom. It was surprising that anything on heels could move as quietly as she did. It was as if she were afraid to break the dreadful silence that encased the classroom. Her hands reached for the hood in order to pull it off. A watch resided on her left wrist where some faint pink scars were fading, as if she had tried to slit her wrist. I got Megan's attention in a mere second and made a small, barely noticeable gesture towards the wrist. She got the hint and instantly dived into the mind of the possibly suicidal teacher, causing the teacher herself to freeze briefly.

* * *

><p><span>Megan P.O.V.<span>

I quickly jumped into the mind of the new teacher as soon as Dick pointed out the scars on her wrist. My knowledge of humans led me to believe that the markings on her to what was left from an attempt of suicide.

I felt a brief resistance, but that could easily be marked off as instinctive protection from the mind. I focused on her wrist, in hopes to find the memory on just how she had received her scars. I did find it.

In the memory she was being held by her left wrist by a large man. On her left wrist had been a watch that was now in ruin and pieces pf it were cutting her wrist.

_Oh crud, _she thought,_ I got to hide it or he'll figure out who I really am._ Fear was a huge part of this memory, as well as defiance. Exhaustion seemed to dominate the woman's entire being.

_"King Pin.." _the woman whispered.

The man was looking her up and down, not with lust, but as if she was a specimen that he wanted to study.

_"Now that we both know who each other is, I have some questions for you that I need answered. What really happened at the Empire State Building?" _The man asked in his deep voice, bringing the woman dangerously close to his face. I mentally flinched at the close proximity that I felt through her body and saw through eyes.

_"You... should know."_ She panted at the exertion of talking and keeping herself awake. _"You're the one... who set... the trap. I... I just waited in my cell."_

Wait a second... King Pin... Empire State Building... trap... waited in my cell.

I gasped as I pulled myself from her mind, a mind that I only entered because she allowed me to, not because I had the power to.

Dick looked at me with worry, and the only answer I gave his concerned gaze was a big smile. I knew who was underneath that poncho, although I didn't know how it was possible.

The woman finished removing her poncho. She wore a grey business suit that was just as familiar as the person who wore it. This woman was in fact not dead or the undead, she was just normal Mrs. Parker. Well, as normal as she can get.

"Alright class," she began, "I have great/bad news, whoever was the class 7 mutant the M.R.D. were looking for, you don't have register anymore. This is all due to the death of Hazardous Dreamer Friday night. Apparently an old foe of hers was able to locate her because of the M.R.D. and the government were forcing higher class mutants like her to register. So in honor of the heroine's memory the United States government has removed the Mutant Registration Act off of the ballet. Now time to finish those tests that were so rudely interrupted."

Mrs. Parker passed out our tests, as well as something a little extra on Dick's, Wally's, Barbra's and my paper. Each of our papers had a solitary dark blue, almost purple, feather.

Zoe, one of the laziest students in the the class, noticed this and decided to make a deal out of it.

"Why do Barbra, Wally, Dick, and Megan get feathers on their tests?" She whined.

Mrs. Parker said something that instantly shut the little, I think that the Earthlings would call her a snob. Yes, a snob. Mrs. Parker said something that shut that lazy little snob up. "It means that they will be seeing me after school today to help me get some work done."

And I was looking forward to working with Dark Angel after school.


End file.
